The MBS Program is designed to strengthen the overall academic program of the institution by providing quality undergraduate and graduate training for promising minority students interested in preparing for careers in the biomedical fields. In order to achieve the long-range goals of MBS at Alabama A&M, four projects have been proposed directly involving three science departments. The success of Alabama A. and M. and the Biology Department, in training and motivating students in the biomedical sciences has been outstanding. All MBS Graduates have entered professional schools and are performing with high degrees of academic success. With the acquisition of expertise gained from this program, these individuals are in a position to contribute to solving many of the health-related problems of today and of the future.